Keep Homeworld Evil
by Heavyassaultsenpai
Summary: The Diamond authority are the most powerful Gems for a reason. Through fear and terror they control millions of Gems across their Empire for millions of years as that was not about to change anytime soon... Mostly Short stories and random one-shots. Warning: Violent, Language, Strict Ideology, Different AU's, and more.
1. Too Organic

I do not own Steven universe or any of its characters, someone else does, this is for fun.

"Blue, we need to leave now before-?!" Yellow Diamond opened the door as she was suddenly confronted by White Diamond.

"Leaving already?" White Diamond's eyes glanced down at Yellow as Yellow Diamond froze in place.

"White?" Blue gasped lightly as she kept her composure.

"I have matters that need my attention, I'll be leaving no-!?" Yellow Diamond turned to the door again as she knew this was Blue's fault.

"No." White blocked her way with a raised arm as she motioned her back with sharp eyes. Yellow backed up next to Blue as she knew never to turn her back on White Diamond.

"You two...!" White glared violently at the two Gems as she snapped.

"Again I catch you two here!" White Diamond stormed the room as both Yellow and Blue diamond stepped back.

"The time you have wasted here is appalling, you have your colonies to worry about. Besides, coming here won't bring her back..." White announced as she looked down the end of her nose at them.

"This was her place! Pink's! Not yours and this is how I want to remember her." Blue Diamond mustered up the courage to speak out as White Diamond sneered.

"Since you love "these" organics so much, let's have a little fun?" White Diamond began to sing.

[Some song, maybe someday.]

She lifted her index fingers as they begin to glow. Blue and Yellow felt strange as their gems began to liquify on their bodies.

"What are you doing to us?!" Blue cried out as she felt her insides begin to reform.

"My body...!" Yellow was in the same predicament as Blue as it felt like her being was being turned inside out. White Diamond drove her fingers from both hands into their gems as both Blue and Yellow screamed out loud.

Both Blue and Yellow stood for a moment, impaled on White's fingers, as she retracted her hands swiftly. The two fell to the ground as they started to suddenly fight for air.

 _"I can't?!"_

Both Gems didn't understand what was happening as they both grabbed their throats in a desperate attempt to stay alive.

"Why so quiet you two?" White Diamond simply looked down at the two with a chuckle as she knew the problem and clapped her hands.

"That's right! These Organics need oxygen to live." The room suddenly pressurized as Yellow and Blue finally caught their breath. Yellow got to her feet first as Blue noticed a giant wet spot in the crotch of her robes.

"What is this?" Blue Diamond suddenly blushed as the warm, wet robe touched her now soft-feeling skin.

"Organic waste..., being in fear and distressed causes most Organics to lose control of their bodily functions." White Diamond explained coldly as she continued. "Being organic means you need to eat, sleep, and drink to remain alive."

"...In doing so, your body has to release bodily fluids that normally pass through... holes, I believe!?" White Diamond chuckled darkly as she saw the shock in both Diamond's eyes.

"What's wrong pebbles? That sweet organic life not good enough for you?" White Diamond smiled as she shrank down to their size.

"Oh it gets better, Yellow..." White Diamond suddenly appeared in front of Yellow as she gently flicked her nose.

"AAAGHHHH!" Yellow threw her head back violently as her nose exploded with blood. The pain rocked Yellow Diamond to her core as she dropped to her knees, holding her destroyed nose with her right hand.

"That's called physical pain, you are no longer indestructible, your just a bag of skin, bones, and muscle that can be easily exposed to misery and suffering that you could not even imagine." White Diamond extended her left hand to Yellow's shoulder as she leaned in next to her ear and punched her swiftly in the chest.

Yellow gasped suddenly as she felt something break in her chest.

"Hmmmmmm, two broken ribs I believe. I should hold back even more." White said offhandedly to herself as she let Yellow drop to the floor, grabbing her chest and nose.

"STOP HURTING HER!" Blue Diamond yelled as her hands struck White Diamond from behind. Blue's pace slowed swiftly as White's body was becoming to hard to strike. White Diamond turned immediately to Blue and grabbed her wrist.

"You never listen." White snapped Blue Diamond's wrist instantly as the Blue gem cried out in pain. White whipped Blue Diamond into Yellow as they slammed into each other and rolled across the floor.

"When will you two learn that Organics mean nothing to us! This is how they live, we do not live like them! We have eternity to rule and dominate the cosmos!" White raised her hand angrily as she suddenly struck both of them with white lightning. The two screamed in agony as they rolled and kicked on the ground as the flashes of light raped over their human bodies.

"Silly Pebbles..."


	2. Yellow Diamond's first time

I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters, this story and I make no money from any of this.

A/N: Warning: Violence, Genocide, Strict ideology~And Bad timeline.

17,502 years ago...

"Yellow do this! Yellow do that!" A smaller Yellow Diamond mocked White Diamond's voice as she sat at a giant white console, pressing buttons swiftly.

"Yellow! Screen this colony! Yellow check that!" Yellow Diamond made her hair like White's at times like this too for fun as Yellow Diamond watched multiple screens scroll down in front of her.

"How long will I have to do this?" Yellow sat back sadly, changing back to normal as she closed her eyes and set her feet up on the console.

Her index finger and thumb connected on her right hand as she lightly touched the bridge of her nose and pressed down.

 _"What's it going to take!?"_

She didn't understand why, but it felt good to do this as she smiled lightly.

"All done?"

A voice came out of nowhere as Yellow jumped to her feet.

"BLUE! STARS!" Yellow screamed angrily as she turned and raised her fist.

"Oh?"

"Oh...?" Yellow Diamond froze instantly as she realized she had just raised her hand to White Diamond.

"YES MY DIAMOND!" Yellow Diamond began to list off all the final plans properly as White Diamond just stared at her fondly. After a few moments of Yellow's rambling, White sighed loudly.

"Shut your mouth, Little Nova." White Diamond ordered sweetly as Yellow shut up at hearing her nickname.

"Yellow, I have something for you... come with me..." White Diamond commanded lightly, turning to the door as Yellow dragged her feet.

After a quick Warp.

White and Yellow Diamond stood inside a White moon base as a planet appeared on a giant screen in front of them.

"Oh, you have another colony..." Yellow sighed lowly as White Diamond floated in first. Yellow Diamond continued to drag her feet up to the console as she slouched back in the seat.

"Not exactly." White Diamond snapped her fingers as the room instantly turned yellow. Yellow Diamond jumped out of her seat, looking around in amazement.

"This will be your first colony Yellow..." Tears touched the edges of Yellow's eyes, but didn't fall as she reached out and touched her very own console.

 _"This is it!"_

She opened the screens quickly as everything on them showed everything, and everyone was ready to begin building HER COLONY!

"There's just one more thing... " White Diamond motioned Yellow Diamond back to the door as Yellow couldn't stop smiling, still looking around.

The two Diamonds warped again as they were now standing on the very planet they were just looking at.

"Let's go-?!" White Diamond suddenly felt something wrap around her thigh as she looked down to see Yellow Diamond hugging her.

"Don't be so organic." White Diamond growled, pushing Yellow back as Yellow still smiled up at her.

"I'm glad you're happy now, I hope you feel the same after we're done here." White's said coldly as she grabbed Yellow by the scruff of the neck. The massive Diamond twisted her feet swiftly as she hopped, spinning in to the air. Her sharp eyes scanned the horizon as she saw multiple plumes of smoke rising in the distance.

Both Diamond's landed gently as White Diamond gripped Yellow Diamond tightly this time.

"Hold on tight pepple." White Diamond actually chuckled as she slowly bent her knees this time. The massive Diamond jumped instantly as Yellow screamed out loud as she felt her lightform might break at any second. The ground exploded as White Diamond landed with full force, hundreds of meters away.

"You ok little Nova?" White Diamond asked smugly as she leaped into the sky again, not giving Yellow time to even react. Yellow could only scream at this point as she breathed in deeply and screamed again.

On the next landing White Diamond shrank both of them down to human size with a light thud.

"We're here." White Diamond flung Yellow Diamond onto the ground as she walked to a treeline and into an open field.

Looking ahead she saw what looked like dwellings laying in front of her.

"Hurry up Yellow, I don't have cycles to do this!" White Diamond yelled over her shoulder as she marched forward. She could see organics scrambling in plain view as she grinned to herself.

Yellow was in full sprint now as she came up next to White Diamond, the smile gone from her face.

"What is this?" Yellow Diamond looked over as the strange forms began to yell and run towards them. A small group formed in front of the Diamonds as White Diamond smirked.

The biggest one stepped forward and pointed his spear at the two strangers, yelling in a foreign language.

"What is it saying?" Yellow asked from the side of her mouth as White Diamond smiled.

"Something about, not being welcomed and we should leave now." White Diamond guessed, lifting her right hand slowly as lightning exploded from it.

Yellow flinched back suddenly as something splattered all over her face and front side.

 _"What in the stars!"_

Yelling filled the air now as Yellow wiped her eyes of a red liquid.

The massive warrior was gone as only a pool of blood and guts lay at White Diamond's feet. The rest of the group was shocked as White Diamond darted straight into them as she swung her fist back. The next organic's head exploded dramatically as White danced around the others, destroying everything in sight with only her fists. Yellow Diamond stared in awe as she had never seen White move so swiftly.

After a few murderous moments.

White Diamond's blood soaked body slowly floated up in to the air as she flashed brightly. Yellow covered her eyes as White's blood-free form slowly landed on the ground. White Diamond heard hushed grunts as she saw a group of smaller and long-haired organics of the group running in to the largest dwelling.

"Yellow I want you to go into that dwelling and kill everyone inside, do you understand?" White ordered as she lifted her arms into a T-form.

"Is this necessary?" Yellow hesitated as White's eyes widened.

"Yellow... If I have to lift one more finger on this planet, you will go right back to Homeworld and sit for another 1000 years watching me build my colonies, do you understand?" White Diamond threatened as Yellow diamond took a step back as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _"No! Not that!"_

Yellow knew she never wanted to do that again as she knew what had to be done.

Yellow diamond began walking to the large Hut as she lifted the woven door up and stepped in.

She found nothing but terrified female, elderly and children organics in front of her all as an old woman slowly approached her.

The old woman began to beg and touch Yellow Diamond sympathetically as Yellow Diamond held her back with one hand.

"Better Them... Then me..."

Yellow Diamond looked across the room sadly as all she saw was fear and terror in their eyes.

"YELLOW!" White Diamond yelled as Yellow instinctively raised her right hand, lightning erupting from it as nothing but screaming filled the air.

Yellow Diamond walked out of the silent hut as White just floated with a grin on her face.

"Are we done here?" Yellow Diamond asked angrily as White tilted her head.

"Here? Yes. Just 36 more settlements... My little nova." Yellow jaw dropped, hearing this as she suddenly balled her fists.

"You will clear them all out, with or without your powers!" White Diamond extended her right hand to the sky as Yellow Diamond suddenly jumped back.

"I will take you to each one, and you will show me what a TRUE Diamond can do!" White Diamond's hand remained opened as Yellow Diamond froze.

"This is why I created you, you will be my right hand or do you want to be fixed...?" White asked evily as the black nails from her right hand grew disgustingly long.

"No! I'll do it..."

After a murderous rampage.

Both Diamond's warped back to Homeworld as a small Blue Diamond stood by herself, humming quietly.

"You're back Yellow! Congratulations on your first colony!" Blue jumped forward to hug Yellow as she was suddenly stopped by Yellow Diamond's right hand.

"Don't be so organic." Yellow Diamond was covered in blood from head to toe as she looked down at Blue Diamond menacingly.

"Yellow? What's wrong!?" Blue questioned loudly as White Diamond scooped Yellow aside.

"Yellow will be very busy from now on. You will not be permitted to see her unless I say so... Do you understand?" White Diamond ordered out loud. Yellow remained silent as she couldn't even look at Blue Diamond.

"What is she saying Yellow?!" Blue Diamond looked up at her fellow Diamond as she couldn't believe what White Diamond was saying to her.

"You two will be separated from now on, there will be no argument! do you both understand!" White Diamond bellowed this time as silence filled the air.

Yellow nor Blue could meet White Diamond's harsh eyes or words as they both responded robotically with...

"Yes my Diamond..."

White Diamond lead Yellow Diamond away as Blue Diamond just stood alone, staring wantonly at the only person that she ever cared about her, just walk away.

Yellow Diamond looked back over her shoulder as she saw the sorrow and pain in Blue's eyes. It crushed Yellow Diamond to see her like that as she fought back the tears building in her eyes.

"There's work to do." White's right index finger turned Yellow Diamond's head forward as she began instructing her about her colony and her new duties.

Blue began to cry loudly as she watched Yellow Diamond walk away without even goodbye.

 _"YELLOW!"_

 _"BLUE!"_


	3. Down South

I don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters this story and I make no money from this.

A/N: Just some random Human story I wrote when I had no internet.

Somewhere in the Southern USA, mid-summer.

"Why y'all two always in my room?" Yellow grunted lowly as she curled a heavy dumbbell repeatedly in her right hand.

Yellow sat in a small plastic chair, sweating in nothing but a yellow sports bra and panties as the southern heat was extremely uncomfortable this time of year.

"You can always workout in my room if you want?" Blue Diamond suggested lustfully from Yellow's bed in only her blue bra and panties, mindlessly turning the pages in some fashion magazine.

 _"Mmmmmmm..."_

Blue secretly continued to watch her sister pump her arm at the end of Yellow's bed. Her gaze drifted over her sweating sister's chest, stomach, and thighs as she was almost hypnotized.

"No thanks, it's bad enough you stare at me this much, Pink?" Yellow switched hands and stood up as she looked to her little sister sitting next to Blue on her single bed.

"Sorry what?" Pink Diamond sat at the headboard as she was quietly reading a book in her lap.

"Why ya' in here? Momma's girl!" Yellow smirked lightly, throwing a dirty shirt at the littlest sister. The shirt hit her in the face as Pink calmly tossed it on the messy floor.

"Don't ya' two have choirs to do? Blue innit ya' day to do laundry?" Pink questioned her sisters smartly as she licked her finger and turned the page.

"Momma' says I ain't allowed to do the wash no more." Blue blushed deeply, setting her chin on the bed as Yellow smirked.

"Sniff this pervert!" Yellow pushed her firm, sweaty ass in to Blue's face and farted loudly.

"YELLOW YOU FUCKING HOG!" Blue yelled frantically, waving her hands in front of her face as Pink looked up smiling.

"You fucking stink!" Blue sat back next to Pink as the smaller sister chuckled into her hand.

"Whatca' laughin' about giggle-puss?" Yellow set the dumbbell down as she swiftly grabbed Pink's slender foot and began tickling her foot.

"Yellow NO! Stop!" Pink began to giggle as her book fell from her lap. Blue's fingers found Pink's sides quickly as Pink laughed even harder.

"STOP! HEY YOU GUYS!" Tears fell from Pink's eyes now as she couldn't pull her leg free from Yellow's firm grip or Blue's point blank assault.

"STOP YOU TWO! I'M GOING TO PEE MYSELF!" Pink cried out as she couldn't fight off her two sister's assaulting hands.

"She's lying!" Yellow joked loudly as she continued to tickle her sister.

"Bet ya' don't." Blue moaned hotly as she didn't let up either.

"NO!" Pink's eyes opened wide as she yelped shortly and started to piss on Yellow's bed.

"No way!" Yellow chuckled in amazement, stopping her tickling as Blue sat back with a wide grin.

"I hate ya' two!" Pink barked with red eyes as she slapped Blue's arm, wiping her wet face.

Suddenly at car door closed loudly as Blue, Yellow, and Pink all looked at each other seriously this time.

"Momma'!"

"Pink, get outta here." Yellow said swiftly as Pink grabbed her book and made for the door. In the hall she dashed for her room, but it was too late.

"Starlight?" Pink froze in place as White headed right for her.

"Momma'." Pink stepped into her room as White was right behind her. Pink kept her back to her as White only knew how to be straight forward.

"Look at me Pink." Pink dreaded each step as she turned. White's eyes widened as she instantly frowned.

"What did they do?!" White yelled viciously as Pink's red, teary eyes and wet panties pointed to the worse case scenario.

"Nothing Momma' it was just a joke." Pink said offhandedly as White wasn't convinced.

"Don't lie for 'em Pink! I told ya' to stay away from them two good-for-nothing sisters of ya's! Ya' have everything gonna for ya' Starlight, ya' were top of ya' class, ya' can pick any college this fall." White lamented very southerly as Pink gripped her book in both hands in front of her.

"Ya' have a future Starlight, they don't. Now clean ya'self up and I'll deal with ya' sisters." White sneered angrily as she pulled the belt from her hips.

"Momma' please we were just fooling around and-!?" Pink began to explain as White seemed dead set now.

"Enough! Now do as I say!" White yelled as she marched out of Pink's room and down the hall.

The door swung open as White stepped in swiftly and slammed the door behind her.

"What did I tell ya' two?!" White asked knowingly as her fist tightened around the belt in her hand.

"Momma' it's not what it looks like." Blue spoke up with Yellow standing next to her quietly.

"I don't want to hear it, now bend ya' asses over that there bed." White ordered lightly as she pointed to the bed.

"But Momma'." Blue tried again as White just yelled in her face.

"NOW!" White pushed Blue roughly to the bed as Yellow slowly pulled her panties down and kicked them off and leaned up wordlessly.

"At least one of you listens!" White snapped sharply as Yellow got to her knees and bent over her bed. Blue slid to the end of the bed silently and dropped to her knees.

"Momma' please..." Blue whimpered weakly as she pulled her panties to the middle of her thighs and gripped Yellow's sheets.

"Sumday ya'll two will learn." At this White began to spank the two sisters roughly with her belt as they both cried out in turn. After a few hot marks across both their asses, White stopped.

"Keep your hands off Pink, cuz next time I beat ya, it won't be with my belt, do ya' understand me?" White threatened darkly as both Yellow and Blue looked back at her with teary eyes.

"Yes Momma'..."


	4. True Blue

"Explain yourself."

Blue Diamond sat on her massive throne, her empty royal hall surrounding her as she glared down at a Blue Peridot in front of her.

"M-My illustrious Diamond!" The blue gem saluted properly as her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Why are you behind?" Blue Diamond asked coldly as the Peridot shook in place.

After a few moments.

"Your Diamond asked you a question!" Blue Pearl yelled out of character as she threw her head back violently, flashing the anger in her right eye.

"Pearl..." Blue Diamond said soothingly as Pearl's eyes never left the Peridot.

"I'm sorry my illustrious Diamond, I just need a little more time." The Peridot said weakly as Blue Diamond rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of excuses. Pearl, break her form." Blue Diamond ordered swiftly as Blue Pearl drew a weapon from her gem. Pearl held a gigantic mace over her head as she slowly began to walk towards the whimpering Peridot.

"Please My Diamond!" The blue Peridot cried out as Blue Diamond lifted her hand, stopping her Pearl in her tracks.

"It's not my fault! PLEASE My Diamond! The Bismuths are to blame!" The blue Peridot yelled, dropping to her knees, her fingers locked together.

"You dare make a mockery of MY elite Bismuths?! 6 cycles! You should have been done 4 ago! Pearl! Break this pebble's form immediately!" Blue Diamond commanded as she grinned darkly.

"Wait..., do it slowly..."

Blue Pearl's massive weapon disappeared back in her gem as she drew a short, simple, 2 foot mace.

"Will this be sufficient my illustrious Diamond?" Pearl looked back as Blue Diamond caught a second of joy in the Blue Pearl's eyes.

"Yes, continue." Blue Diamond nodded lightly as she sat back in her throne.

"Please my Diamond spare me!" The Peridot cried desperately as Pearl swung her mace down at the begging gem's head without remorse. Peridot lifted her hands to protect herself as the mace smashed her right limb enhancer to bits.

"She's not your Diamond anymore..." At these words Blue Pearl proceeded to beat the weak Blue Gem unmercifully.

"You Second Gens have no idea how easy you have it." Blue Diamond looked on gladly as she watched her Pearl do her bidding, even though she knew that Pearls were only for show. But Yellow Diamond encouraged her to teach her Pearl to be able-bodied and sharp in a fight.

"You failed MY illustrious Diamond! Now you will be BROKEN!" Blue Pearl grinned radically as she continued to strike the helpless gem's body and head.

"NO! BEAT HER SLOWER!" Blue Diamond groaned with a laugh as her right hand slid between her thighs.

"Yes MY illustrious Diamond!" Blue Pearl smiled widely as she focused on the feeble Gem's arms and legs now. The sound of mechanical limbs being destroyed and the screaming gem, overwhelmed Blue Diamond as she squeezed her legs together.

"NOW!" Blue Diamond was at her peak as she waited for it. Blue Pearl's mace broke the Peridot's lightform as her gem fell to the floor.

"Blue? Are you about done?" Yellow Diamond suddenly walked into the hall, looking at a screen in her hand.

Blue Pearl's weapon suddenly disappeared as she leaped back to her Diamond's side instantly and bowed her head.

"Y-Yes I'm done." Blue Diamond shifted herself as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Good, White Diamond wants to see us, are you ok?" Yellow Diamond looked up from the screen as Blue's face looked deeply flushed.

"I'm fine! Pearl... Take care of that pebble please." Blue ordered menacingly as she hardened her voice and face, heading to the door.

"HA! Yes MY Diamond!" Blue Pearl replied loudly as Yellow Diamond glared over at gem's wild reaction.

"Let's go." Blue Diamond grabbed Yellow as they were both soon out of the room.

Blue Pearl just grinned at the Blue gem on the floor as she picked it up and gently licked it.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you..."


End file.
